


Sandwiched

by Feztopus



Series: Restraint as a Form of Release [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Masochism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feztopus/pseuds/Feztopus
Summary: Trevor pulled against his bonds, testing them. He was kneeling in the middle of the bed, arms tied up behind his back. He could stretch and wriggle a little, but not enough to do anything his companions didn't want.I took a break from more feelingsy things I'm working on to just have Trevor get fucked.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Restraint as a Form of Release [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642405
Comments: 13
Kudos: 271





	Sandwiched

Trevor pulled against his bonds, testing them. He was kneeling in the middle of the bed, arms tied up behind his back. He could stretch and wriggle a little, but not enough to do anything his companions didn't want. 

"Pretty as a picture." Alucard said, running his fingers lightly up Trevor's spine to make him sigh and shiver. 

"You've packaged him up beautifully." 

They were behind him, so he couldn't see them, only hear the soft sounds of clothing being shed. 

"Maybe we should both fuck him?" Sypha suggested. 

"Hmmm, I like that idea." Alucard purred. A quiet hiss of skin on skin and the breathiness of his voice suggested she was running her hands over sensitive parts as they discussed what to do. 

"Does that sound good to you?" Sypha's voice came from right behind Trevor's ear. He twisted to try and see her, and caught the wicked glint in her eye. 

"Yes, please…" 

"Mmm, good boy." She ran her fingernails down Trevor's ribs, then buried one hand into his hair and pulled. 

He groaned. He was beginning to drift on the wonderful feeling of being their plaything. 

Sypha pulled again, dragging his head back so he could only look up at the ceiling. Alucard moved to the front of them then surged forward to lay his hands on Trevor. He ran hands over Trevor's hips, up his ribcage, squeezed his shoulders - at the same time he brushed his lips, up, from diaphragm to collarbone, then up his throat to kiss where his pulse throbbed under his jaw. 

"You're starting to hyperventilate my love;" Alucard's hands stroked soothingly over Trevor's shoulders and upper arms. "You must remember to breathe properly, we don't want you passing out." 

Trevor obediently moved his focus to taking full breaths. Alucard shifted so one of his thighs was between Trevor's and flicked his tongue at his throat. He chuckled darkly when that made Trevor's cock twitch, even though it always did. 

"Would you like to taste him?" Sypha asked. 

"May I?" Alucard sighed. Every inch of Trevor's skin was prickling, desperate to be touched. He pulled against Sypha's hand, pushing toward where Alucard's hair spilled over his chest. 

"Please Alucard" 

"Naughty." Sypha admonished, pulling him back and biting at the back of his neck. "That's not your decision to make." She reached over his shoulder to Alucard. Trevor was trapped between them as they kissed. Sypha’s breasts against his back, her free hand tickling the crest of his hip, Alucard’s cool skin against his chest, hands gripping his ribs so firmly it almost hurt. As she released Alucard, Sypha whispered;

"Taste him." 

Alucard placed a gentle kiss at the corner of Trevor’s mouth, then the corner of his jaw, then that tender pulse point. He lingered long enough for Trevor’s breath to turn to a desperate whine before sinking in his teeth.

It didn’t feel different than when Sypha bit but the anaesthetic effects of vampire saliva added a sensation like the realisation of being drunk when stepping away from a party. It was a bite to mark or claim rather than to feed but knowing Alucard could change his mind, and knowing the implications of letting your vampire boyfriend lay claim to you were intoxicating.

Alucard withdrew and Sypha took his place in front of Trevor. She released the hold on his hair in time for Alucard to catch his shoulders and stop him toppling over. 

"Gods I love you." She said, to both of them. She ran her fingertips along Trevor's jaw, then the pad of her thumb across his bottom lip before mounting his thighs in order to pull him in to a kiss. She had positioned herself across him so that his cock was pressed against his belly by her mons and he could feel how hot she was. 

He kissed her back, reaching for her when she held back, letting her lick into his mouth and bite his lip. Her questing tongue made him feel like he was being peeled open and his loins clenched in response.

She drew back and pressed two fingers into his mouth. 

"You always look so good with something in your mouth." Alucard whispered from behind him, holding tight and running his hands over Trevor's chest. 

Trevor sighed around Sypha's fingers, then whined as she pulled them away;

"Please…" Sypha ignored the plea, rocking back so she could touch herself. Her knuckles grazed the underside of Trevor's cock as she masturbated. She rolled her hips and groaned, and Trevor and Alucard both gasped in appreciation of her. 

"Sypha-" Alucard growled. She looked up at him, flushed, eyes bright, the tip of her tongue resting on her lip. She grinned. Pulling herself off Trevor's lap to one side, she didn't break eye contact with Alucard as she wrested Trevor from his unesisting grasp and shoved, so Trevor landed face-down and arse up on the bedding.

He shifted to see what they were doing and saw Sypha climb into Alucard’s lap. She reached under herself to grab him, stilled him with her other hand as he began to try and push into her before she had decided it was time.

“No, stay still Alucard. You get what I give.” His breath was ragged and desperate but he braced himself against the mattress to let her have her way with him. She wriggled, teasing him, and his eyelids fluttered. She pushed and he sighed. She worked her way down, achingly slow and Alucard whined and gasped and begged until she was grinding against him. Trevor wanted to reach for them, touch and share and be shared. 

Alucard’s eyes were wild as Sypha fucked him. He reached up to get her to kiss him and she did, only briefly, before throwing her head back as the rhythm of her hips increased. 

“Please -” Alucard said, face pressed against her neck. 

“Aah, yes, Alucard, you may.” He didn’t tease her like he had Trevor, just bit, and his fingers dug into her back. She shook as she came and Alucard growled before withdrawing his teeth and relaxing his grip on her.

She let herself flop backwards so she was beside Trevor. He could see she had one hand on herself, lazily stroking her clit as she reached over to pull him into a kiss.

“Would you like a taste?” she offered, raising the hand to lick her fingers. 

“Yes, please, yes!”

“Alucard.” Sypha quirked her head to direct him, and he obliged, standing up to come around to where Trevor’s face was resting against the bedding. 

“I think he’s  _ nearly _ ready, keep him busy here while I finger him?” Sypha said. Trevor shivered in anticipation. 

Alucard grabbed the ropes that held Trevor’s arms and hoisted him up with appallingly little effort. Trevor was faced with Alucard’s cock, long and pale, and still moist where Sypha had fucked him. He pressed his nose into the golden curls behind it, and huffed a warm breath before reaching his tongue out to taste. Alucard’s free hand ran through his hair and gave it a little tug. 

“Don’t tease, Trevor.” He warned.

Trevor felt something cool and viscous dribble down between his buttocks. He was a weapon, he was a sex object. He had nothing at all in his head but sensation and he was transcendently happy to have been chosen and claimed by these two.

He lapped the taste of Sypha from Alucard’s balls, then worked his way up the underside of the shaft of his cock and flicked his tongue against the frenulum, eliciting a moan from above him.

Sypha’s hand cupped Trevor’s balls. She rolled them off her palm then stroked her fingers up his perineum and across his arsehole as Trevor sucked on the head of Alucard’s cock. He began to take more of it in his mouth with each bob of his head as Sypha repeated her caresses once more. He rubbed his tongue on Alucard, Alucard made a pleased hum and pushed into his mouth, and Sypha’s fingers started putting pressure on, urging Trevor to relax and let her in. Her other hand was braced on his calf, fingernails hard against his skin. 

Trevor pulled up for a breath, then swallowed Alucard’s cock whole. The first finger slipped into him and his cry was muffled.

“Ohhhh, good boy, Trevor.” Sypha said, curling the finger into him and making him shudder. Alucard stroked his head. 

By the time Sypha was up to the second finger, Alucard had pulled his cock from Trevor’s mouth and crouched down to kiss him. One hand held Trevor up by the shoulder, and the other cupped his jaw possessively. 

“Please tell me he’s ready, Sypha.” Alucard’s voice was rough and reflected Trevor’s own desperation. Sypha curled her fingers once more then withdrew, leaving Trevor unbearably aware of the unoccupied space.

“He’s ready, Alucard. Lift him back up and come get him.”

Trevor was moved back into his kneeling position, this time resting in Alucard’s lap. He could feel Alucard’s erection between his buttocks as Alucard ran kisses up his neck and hands across his thighs and belly. Sypha watched them like a cat watching a mouse. 

“Mm. Take the ropes off but keep hold of his hands.” She said.

Alucard did and Trevor moaned as blood and sensation flooded back. Alucard shifted under him, and pressed his cock against Trevor’s arsehole. Trevor concentrated on relaxing for him, but still gasped as he opened up and felt Alucard’s cock filling him. 

“Being inside you feels fucking incredible.” Alucard growled into his ear. Trevor felt like every hair on his body was standing on end, like he was electrically charged. Sypha moved towards them and Trevor pulled against Alucard to try and reach out to her, but he was held fast. 

She mounted his lap again, and her weight pressed him down into Alucard, making them both whimper. She grinned, relishing how her every movement made them twitch. 

Her thighs settled around Trevor’s hips and she manoeuvred herself onto his cock, and Trevor’s mind was lost, totally, to the sensation of Alucard inside him and Sypha around him as she began to move. She pushed forward, and Alucard pushed back, and Trevor, trapped between them, overstimulated, out of control, began to  _ wail. _

They rocked together, hands roaming each other’s flesh, grasping, gripping, scratching. Trevor could only hang on, one hand on one thigh of each of his lovers as they moved. Sypha clenched around him and his body reacted, clenched around Alucard, who moaned and thrust into him. 

Sypha braced herself against Trevor’s shoulders and set to, going for her own orgasm with no regard for how wrecked he was under her. She clenched and cried out as she climaxed, and raked her fingernails down Trevor’s chest, leaving welts. Trevor’s whole body shook as the pain toppled him over the edge, writhing into Alucard and Sypha both and making his overstimulation worse. Alucard gripped him so hard Trevor was sure it was going to bruise, and thrust into him savagely, chasing the pleasure down. Sypha pushed herself off Trevor’s lap and rolled to the side so Alucard could tip him onto all fours and fuck until he came, snarling and drawing his own welts on Trevor’s hips and shoulder.

They extricated themselves and Sypha and Alucard curled up either side of Trevor, petting and praising him until he could speak again. 

“Thank you.” he whispered, kissing each of them in turn.

“Well done.” Sypha stroked the marks she had left on him. 

“You’re amazing.” Alucard sighed into his hair. 

He was soaked with sweat and his entire body ached, but Trevor was safe, and warm, and so loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fucking delight to write and I love these disaster bisexuals, and I love *you*, trephacard fandom.


End file.
